dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ares
Ares '''was the first god of war and the main antagonist of the God of War game. He is the son of Zeus and Hera and commonly referred as the most hated God on Olympus even before Kratos killed him Contents http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Ares# hide#Greek Mythology #In God of War Series ##Alliance with the Furies ##Raid of Sparta ##Wager of the Gods ##Kratos' Servitude ##Battle with Kratos ##Death ##Post-Mortem #Multiplayer ##Overview ##Warrior ##Fire Magic ##Ares Items ##Ares Weapons ##Ares Armors #Powers and Abilities #Trivia #Gallery #Video #Related Pages Greek MythologyEdit '''Ares is the God of War, son of Zeus and Hera, and one of the most prominent and powerful Gods of Olympus. He was born after the Great War and has served his father faithfully. He was also a rival of Athena, who is his younger sister. They were rivals because they were both gods of war and wished that the other stood down and let the other win. His Roman counterpart was Mars. Although Ares was held in much higher esteem, second only to Kronos; Ionic form of the Doric ἀρά (ara), "bane, ruin" . In [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War_Series God of War Series]Edit Alliance with the FuriesEdit Ares came to covet all of Olympus, so he struck an alliance with the Furies, persuading them to take a more ruthless approach. Realizing that he would need a powerful warrior to aid him to overthrow Olympus, he had a child with Alecto, hoping that their child would be the ultimate warrior needed for the task. Unfortunately, Orkos, his child, was not up to his standards, and was disowned. The Furies, however, saw potential in him and had him be their oath-keeper. Raid of SpartaEdit Two Gods of Olympus, Ares and Athena, raided the city of Sparta in order to capture a child named Deimos, who had been suspected of being the mortal who would destroy Olympus in the the Marked Warrior prophecy. After capturing the boy, Deimos' brother, Kratos, had charged toward Ares with the intent to save his brother. Despite his efforts, however, Ares hit Kratos on the face, creating a bloody scar on his right eye. As Ares was about to kill Kratos, Athena forced Ares to leave him be. Ares then left with Deimos, and Athena quickly apologized to Kratos. Ares then took Deimos to the Domain of Death, where he would be tortured for many years. Wager of the GodsEdit In later years, the Gods created a contest, choosing various mortals as their champions for the capture of the Ambrosia. In the wager of the Gods, Ares is seen in the comics choosing Kratos as his champion, confident that nothing would stop him in his quest for the Ambrosia. After a grueling journey, Kratos captured the Ambrosia, thus making Ares the victor of the wager of the Gods. Kratos' ServitudeEdit http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100312220608/godofwar/images/0/0b/Untitled_11_ares.pngKratos pledging to Ares.Added by Stan Alexandru Kratos and his Spartan army were no match for the merciless barbarian tribes of the east. Being outnumbered and overpowered, his army was losing the battle. Kratos, about to be killed by Alrik, pledged himself to Ares, the god of War, in exchange for victory. Seeing Kratos as the potential warrior he needed to overthrow Olympus, Ares accepted and violently wiped out the barbarians, giving Kratos the Blades of Chaos as a sign of his servitude. To ensure that the Spartan became the perfect warrior and was bound to his will, Ares and the Furies devised three blood tests for Kratos. The first had already been completed, spilling the blood of enemies. The second, spilling the blood of innocents, was easy to accomplish with Kratos' rising bloodlust as he killed countless lives with his Spartan companions, conquering most of Greece. The last rite was spilling the blood of loved ones. Thus, Ares led Kratos to attack a village built in honor and worship towards Athena. The Spartan soldiers ruthlessly killed all who lived in the village, burning their homes to the ground in the process. Upon reaching a strange temple, Kratos was warned by the Village Oracle not to venture within its walls. Ignoring the old woman, Kratos, blinded by bloodlust, killed all who were within the walls of the temple, including his wife and child. Ares appeared before the bloodstained hands of Kratos, telling Kratos that it was necessary to have his family eliminated so nothing stood in his way. The ashes of his loved ones were gathered by the Village Oracle as she placed them upon Kratos’ skin as a permanent reminder of the monster he had become the Ghost of Sparta. Enraged by Ares' deception, Kratos declared vengeance upon the god who once saved his life. After Kratos left Ares' service, the War God's son, Orkos, learned of the injustice his parents inflicted on Kratos. Upon seeking counsel with the Oracle, Aletheia, who revealed Ares' plot to overthrow Olympus. When Orkos and Aletheia went to warn Zeus, Ares discovered their attempt and sent the Furies after them. Orkos escaped while Aletheia had her eyes torn out and hidden in the ruined Statue of Apollo so Ares' plot would not be revealed. The Furies then ruthlessly hounded Kratos to force him to return to Ares' service in order for their plan to reach its fruition. During Kratos' escape from the Furies, it was revealed that Ares wanted Kratos returned to him; the plan was ruined when Kratos destroyed the Furies and mercy killed Orkos, who was remade the oath keeper, thereby severing his bond. The Ghost of Sparta managed to escape and served Olympus for 10 years, hoping to redeem himself and be forgiven of his sins. Battle with KratosEdit Out of utter jealousy for Athena, Ares laid seige to Athens. Since Zeus had forbidden the Gods from waging war with one another, Athena could not step in to protect her city. Instead she enlisted the help of Kratos, who had faithfully been serving the Gods for 10 years. Kratos was instructed to find Pandora's box in order to defeat Ares. While Ares relentlessly tore Athens apart, he suddenly sensed that Kratos had retrieved the box. Although he was impressed, he picked up a broken pillar and hurled it into the desert, which flew into Pandora's Tempe and impaled Kratos. Ares' harpies retrieved the box and brought it to him. Kratos escaped the Underworld however. Ares called out challenges to Zeus, threatening to open the box and use it against Olympus. It seemed all power rested in his hands, until he looked up and he was holding Pandora’s Box no longer. Kratos, using his power granted by Zeus, detached the box from Ares’ hands and opened it. The gods’ power was unleashed, and Kratos felt its magic pour into him, causing him to grow into a giant (though Ares was still noticeably bigger than him). His strength now matched Ares, and the ultimate battle for power began. Ares claimed Kratos was still just a mortal, every bit as weak as the day Kratos begged Ares to save his life. Kratos recalled that he was not the same man Ares found that day – the monster Ares created had returned, to kill him. Ares boasted that Kratos had no idea of what a true monster really was, and demonstrated his ferocity by unleashing large spikes from his back, ready to finally kill Kratos for good. After an epic battle between both god and man (or more correctly, demigod), Kratos gained the upper hand during the fight, but Ares then trapped him in an illusion, stating that there are more effective ways of defeating someone than physical harm, where Kratos' family was being attacked by an army of clones of himself. Though Kratos managed to kill all of the clones, Ares still mocked Kratos and ripped the Blades of Chaos from his arms and killed the image of his family with them. The two of them returned to the real world, where Kratos was emotionally beaten, and Ares boasted that Kratos should have been stronger and prepared to kill him with his sword. DeathEdit http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100312215052/godofwar/images/b/b3/Untitled_4ares.pngKratos stabs Ares through his chest with the Blade of GodsAdded by Stan Alexandru Kratos, however spotted the Blade of the Gods, dodged Ares' attack, took up the sword and defeated him. Ares pleaded for his life, reminding Kratos of the day he saved his life and how he was only trying to make him a great warrior. Kratos ironically recanted that Ares had "succeeded" in doing that before impaling him through the chest, killing him. The God of War fell into the Aegean Sea, and was no more, defeated at the hands of the mortal he saved many years ago. Before his last breath Ares released a loud death cry, which caused blood to burst from his chest, and a powerful explosion was released similar to a nuclear bomb. It is possible with Ares being the God of War, with his death brought the end of all wars, and thus brought peace everywhere on Earth. However, Kratos became the new God of War, most likely ending the peace, and was given Ares’ throne within the walls of Olympus, after attempting to commit suicide when the Gods refused to free Kratos of his memories of killing his family. Post-MortemEdit After Kratos' success over defeating and killing Ares and becoming the new God of War, the Spartan citizens disowned Ares and hailed Kratos willingly, even removing all effigies of Ares and replacing them with those of Kratos. However, a few faithful followers of Ares attempted to revive their fallen God with the power of Ambrosia, but Kratos had destroyed Gyges, the island in which the Ambrosia rested in, in order to prevent their plans from coming to fruition. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100804222542/godofwar/images/7/7f/Tomb_of_ares.jpgTomb of AresAdded by GreyhemAfter facing the Hippocampi on Gaia's hand, Kratos follows a path that leads to a chamber which contains Ares' massive corpse concealed in ice, this is where he fights the first Centaur of the game. This area is called the Tomb of Ares. A statue of him is present in the Garden of the Gods, where he is referred to as the "fallen God of War". Despite being dead, Ares plays a small role in the third game, as he is mentioned by Athena, Hephaestus, Hera, Cronos, Zeus and Kratos in addition to being shown in flashback scenes. There is also a large fresco of Ares in the upper part of the Chamber of the Flame, showing him wielding his trademark sword. This fresco is located right next to a fresco of his mother, Hera. Ares' voice is heard when Kratos ends up in his psyche. MultiplayerEdit Ares is one of the mentors of God of War: Ascension's Multiplayer and the only mentor who is not a son of Cronos. His statue is the first one in the Rotunda of Olympus. OverviewEdit With the powers of the god of war, a warrior of Ares is what some might call a "glass cannon": '''the best physical damage dealers from the game', but also the least resistant to damage. This makes Ares the opposite to Poseidon in Multiplayer. His warriors also have a natural bond with fire and heat, which makes them even more fierce by allowing them to keep burning and harming enemies even after an attack.'' A warrior of Ares can annihilate his enemies in a matter of seconds, but must watch out for incoming attacks or can get into a dangerous situation. The god of war' servants can survive to hoards of enemies by themselves, which makes this the best class for Trial of the Gods, for example. WarriorEdit Dominant physical powers. Fire MagicEdit Damage over time and disable enemy defenses. Ares ItemsEdit Enhance melee combat. Ares WeaponsEdit Grant damage bonuses and burn enemies over time in certain special attacks. Ares ArmorsEdit Focus on enhancing physical powers. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Being the God of War, Ares was a divine master in different combat and fighting styles, both armed and unarmed, and could determine the outcome of battles or wars. Ares was one of the most powerful gods on Olympus, only standing behind Poseidon, Hades and his father Zeus. As a god, Ares was Immortal and was invincible to a certain degree but could be killed by either the power of Pandora's Box, the Blade of Olympus, or by Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. He was able to kill the Barbarians with ease, by simply thinking about it, he caused hundreds of them simultaneously to be torn apart from the inside and burst into flames, showing he had the power to conjure the elements and was very skilled in Telekinesis. Ares was also able to lift his victims into the air and snap them in half, as well as other brutal methods. He also had the ability to reclaim the Blades of Chaos and control them by means of telekinesis. At one point, he demonstrated the ability to create a pocket universe that he could warp reality in to torture victims. Ares showcased several superhuman attributes,such as endurance and accuracy, one example was when he was cut in the artery and he was only being inconvenienced. He also showcased an incredible degree of durability, when he died he released a massive explosion similar in power to a Nuclear Bomb and in God of War 3 his remains are still intact despite being in the center of that blast. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101124132136/godofwar/images/e/e1/Goowp2078.jpgAres using pyrokinesisAdded by Shadowyash Ares just like his uncles and father is able to grant a small fraction of his powers to his followers. These followers can manipulate certain attributes of War to increase their fighting potential and strengthen their resolve,they are also able to utilize Pyrokinesis to create furious explosions, fly, or even conjure walls of fire to aid them in battle. Due to Ares granting these powers, naturally he should be able to replicate them on a much greater scale. One example is seen in God of War when Ares destroys the Barbarians; a large wall of flame erupts behind Ares as he raises his hands. Ares also had the powers of shape shifting, teleportation, superhuman strength, regeneration, superhuman speed, superhuman stamina, fire manipulation, conjuring, superhuman agility, healing, a master of pyrokinesis, and the ability to materialize various weapons such as a gigantic war hammer, an axe, and a sword, all of which are enveloped in flames. These powers, along with having six blade-like protrusions appear out from his back, made Ares an incredibly formidable foe in battle. TriviaEdit *He was voiced by Steven Blum in God of War and God of War: Ascension and by Fred Tatasciore in God of War III. *Ares' appearance changed dramatically during God of War's development. Originally, David Jaffe had intended for the god to appear as "ninety percent energy and ten percent material", but because of the limited power of the PS2, Ares' appearance was gradually stripped back to the warrior seen in the final product. *Ares appears also as the main antagonist at the end of Spartan: Total Warrior, a game that shares many similarities with God of War. *''Because he was killed by Kratos, it is rather unlikely that Ares had a chance to be affected by the evils of Pandora's Box. He did not truly display any characteristics of the evils. His threat to attack Olympus, and his bloodthirsty ways were part of his own characteristics.'' *''According to one of the secret messages at the end of God of War, Ares' soul was confined to a small chamber in Kratos' throne room, to be forever tormented by an unknown force.'' *''Ares' human-sized avatar is only seen in Ghost of Sparta, in flashbacks showing him taking Deimos away and scarring Kratos.'' *''Ares is one of the mentors for God of War: Ascension multiplayer. This makes him the only mentor who isn't a son of Cronos, he's his grandson instead.'' *Ares was ranked on 55th place of the Top 100 Videogame Villains on IGN. *Ares is the only God in the series that has shown the ability to grow retractable blade-like spider legs from his back. It remains unknown of there are other Olympians with this ability or if it's unique to Ares. Megaera, one of The Furies, has spider like legs growing out of her back, their appearance is very similar to Ares' but they are not on fire and they are probably always on her back. *The Champions of Ares have a natural bounding with fire and this drain energy from battle as revealed in the Ares' Trailer of Ascension. *In God of War: Ascension, Ares is seen with shorter hair and beard than in the other games. The reason of the change is still unknown. **It is most likely, however, that Ares, like the other gods, could change his appearance depending on whatever suited his fancy. Category:Characters